He Killed Her One Stormy Night
by chaseluv4ever
Summary: A patient brings Chase's darkest memory back into his life. How will he deal with it? Chase angst COMPLETE
1. The memory is brought back

**Authors Notes: Okay here is another go at a Chase angst fic. It'll probably only be two or three chapters long. Hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: What would you say if I told you I owned House? Well I don't so oh well. However all of the weird patients in the clinic are my original creations : ) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chase headed out of the office and towards the clinic, happy for any excuse to be getting away from his boss. Cameron had called in to say she was stuck in traffic, Foreman had been called downstairs for some sort of neurological consult, and Wilson was at the board meeting. Therefore Chase had been the only person available for House's daily torment.

Chase walked into the clinic, grabbed the first folder on the counter, and headed towards exam room one. He opened the door to find a depressed looking man with rather handsome features sitting on the exam table.

"What seems to be the problem?" Chase asked, his voice clearly lacking tones of concern and interest.

The man looked down at the floor and in a quivery voice he began to speak, "I killed my wife, I shot her, I…"

Chase was suddenly nearly knocked over by a memory he had suppressed for years suddenly flooding back.

The clinic patient watched with his mouth open as the expressions on Chase's face began to change: first anger, then sorrow, followed by pain, shear horror, pity, and finally guilt.

Chase's head was spinning with emotions and memories and he was beginning to feel very sick and dizzy. He spoke hastily to the man on the exam table while he scribbled a prescription for him.

"I'm assuming you didn't mean to shoot your wife," he said, "and now you are feeling depressed and guilty about it." He handed the prescription to the patient. "Prozac. It'll help." With that Chase picked up the folder from the floor and briskly left the room.

Chase started to run, not knowing where he was going and not really caring. Chase hated that patient. He knew it made no sense – he had just met him, but he still hated him. That man had brought back his darkest memory. A memory that had almost killed Chase, a memory that had taken him years to forget, years to pass through. And that man had brought it back in a manner of seconds. He had brought it back to Chase's life, back to haunt him.

As a doctor, Chase knew that one small event could trigger a large response out of basically no where in someone who had suffered trauma in the past… but he had never expected this to happen to him.

Chase fell to his knees in front of the elevator. He realized that he was out of breath. _How could I not notice that?_ He wondered. His head down as he tried to focus and take in air. Chase hoped to just stay there for a while and calm down.

But this was apparently not Chase's day, because just as he fell, the elevator door opened and Cameron and Foreman walked out. The both saw Chase crumple down, Cameron ran to him and Foreman just stood there as his mouth fell slightly open.

"Chase," Cameron cried as she pulled him up from his knees and over to a nearby bench.

"Chase, what happened? Are you okay?" She questioned. "Say something."

Chase was staring straight ahead, a dazed expression on his face. He seemed to be in deep thought. He was swaying slightly, but when Cameron lifted up his limp arm, she felt a very steady pulse. She sighed with relief.

But the relief began to fade as Chase did not respond.

She called Foreman over. Since Cameron had just gotten to work, she was not wearing her lab coat yet and therefore she did not have her penlight. Foreman came over took his penlight out of the pocket of his lab coat and shined it in Chase's eyes one at a time.

Chase's body jolted and he blinked at the bright light. He shielded his eyes and slowly took his hand away from his face. "Foreman… Cameron…" his voice was slowly trailing away as he tried to hide the dismay it showed.

The memory was still penetrating Chase's mind. He had been planning to fake a headache, - which wouldn't be to hard considering how he felt now - go home, and put himself to sleep with a bottle of anti-depressants. When he woke up, he knew he would feel better and would go back to work, saying that his headache was slept away. But he looked up at Cameron and Foreman and saw the worried expressions on their faces, and he knew that, that would not be happening.

"Chase?" Cameron asked worriedly. "What happened? Are you okay? You fell down over there." She pointed to where he had fallen. "You seemed dazed, do you remember?"

Chase hated her questioning. He had no intention of telling her, Foreman, or anyone else for that matter what had truly happened. He didn't want to share this dark memory with anyone. He just wanted to go home get it to go away using drugs.

"Chase?" This time it was Foreman questioning. He handed Chase something, the folder from the patient at the clinic. "You dropped this over there where you fell," Foreman replied.

"You were at the clinic?" Cameron questioned looking at the folder. She took the folder from Chase. "Why did you leave in the middle of this patient?" She asked. "Was everything okay?" She began to thumb through the folder. She read about halfway through and then looked up, startled. "He didn't try to shoot you, did he?" She asked her eyes wide.

"No, ah I'm fine," Chase spoke, "I just…ah…just," Chase paused. "I just tripped," he concluded after a while.

"But then why were you over here if you had been at--,"

"Anyway," Chase said, interrupting Cameron before she could finish her sentence, "I'm fine, really." With that, he took the folder from Cameron and hurried down the hall back to the clinic.

When Chase arrived back at the clinic, one of the nurses asked why he had run out and if he was okay. Chase simply nodded and told her he was fine. He then picked up the next folder on the desk and headed away to the exam room.

Chase was barely able to concentrate with his head was spinning. The memory was still there pounding inside of his head, almost as if it were begging to come out. Chase stumbled into the exam room where he found an old lady with a painfully cheesy smile. "Hi," she screeched when Chase walked into the room. "I have a toothache."

"Um…. Have you seen a dentist?" Chase questioned rubbing the sides of his head.

"No…" the lady answered.

"Well… I would suggest doing that," Chase said. "You can take some Advil if the pain gets really bad," He added.

"Thanks," the lady said with a smile so bright that it almost blinded Chase, as he turned around to give the lady a nod.

Chase looked up at the clock on the wall, as he put the folder back on the desk. It read nine thirty-six. His clinic shift was over at one thirty. He decided that he would be able to make it home, get his anti-depressants, and then get back to work within four hours. Cameron, House, and Foreman all knew he was at the clinic, so they would wouldn't come to get him for anything.

He just had to figure out some way to get out of the clinic without the nurse noticing. Luckily, a little girl tripped in the waiting area and the nurse ran over to make sure she was okay.

Chase then quietly ran out of the clinic and down the hall to the stairs. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing him while he waited for the elevator. He ran down three flights of stairs and out of the hospital to the parking lot where he breathlessly walked to his car. Luckily, he always kept his car keys in the pocket of his pants, so he wouldn't have to gone back up to the conference room to get them.

He turned they key in the ignition and drove away towards his apartment, with the memory still pounding in his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Cameron and Foreman stepped into the conference room to find House writing symptoms on the white board.

"Hey, we got a case!" said Foreman brightening up as he saw it.

"Yeah, and a really cool case too." House added sarcastically.

"Uh huh." Foreman just nodded.

"Where's Chase?" House questioned aloud.

"Clinic," answered Cameron.

"Go get him," House said, "it's important." He tapped his cane on the white board.

"Why not just page him?" Foreman asked. But Cameron was already on her way out of the room and towards the clinic.

Cameron went down to the clinic and asked the nurse at the desk if she knew where Chase was.

"Um… yeah," said the nurse, "I think he's still in the exam room over there," she pointed, "he went in there about twenty minutes ago, I haven't seen him come out yet."

"Okay, thanks." said Cameron. She started to head towards the exam room but the turned back, "Um… do you know if he is okay?" She asked.

"Well," said the nurse, "he was acting a little strange before but I think he's okay now."

"All right, thank you," and with that Cameron was off to the exam room.

She walked in to find a little girl sitting on the exam table crying and a doctor, who wasn't Chase, attempting to apply antibiotic cream to her knee.

"Um… excuse me," Cameron said.

The doctor looked up.

"Have you seen Doctor Chase?" She asked.

"No, I haven't," the doctor replied. "This exam room was empty when I came in with her." He gave a slight head gesture to the crying girl on the table.

"Right… okay. Um, thanks anyway…" Cameron said.

She left the exam room feeling confused and worried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase had just parked his car and was heading up to his apartment. He was unspeakably dizzy and the memory was still there, pounding louder than ever before.

Eventually, he made it up the stairs and into his apartment, where he collapsed on his couch. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He began to take slow calming sips. He then went to his medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He slowly slid the door open and pulled out his unopened bottle of Prozac. He had been given it after his father died, but he had never had the need to use it… until now.

He carefully turned the bottle around in his hands and read the dosage information. It recommended no more than 80mg spread out over a day. Chase slowly took out five of the 20mg pills figuring that it would be enough to knock him out for a couple of hours, but not high enough to be a fatal dose.

He swallowed the pills one at a time with his glass of water and then he went back to his couch and lay down, knowing that the pills would take effect quickly. He looked at his watch. it read 10:15. He set his watch alarm for twelve forty-five figuring that he would have just enough time to wake up, get back to the hospital, and return to the clinic before his shift was over. It would give him about two and a half hours to sleep.

By this time Chase was starting to feel very drowsy. His eyes began to drift shut and soon he was asleep. The horrid memory began to circle in his mind once again.

**Authors Notes: Ha-Ha cliffhanger : ) Don't worry I won't leave you like this for too long expect another update this weekend. **

**Now please review, tell me what you think, I want to know!**


	2. Reliving the memory

**Authors Notes: Okay, here's chapter two, it is kind of short but I hope you like it. I have reposted a beta-ed version of chapter one, my beta is chameron4ever. Thanks for the reviews….. enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Actually I just purchased the first two seasons of House off of amazon... but I guess I technically still don't own the show... just the DVD's : )**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chase lay on his couch, dead asleep, the memory rushing through his head.

_Chase came in through the front door of the house, soaking wet, having been caught out in the rain. His mother was sitting at the table, yellow skin, bloodshot eyes, graying hair and all, waiting for him as she consumed the last of her bottle of gin._

_Chase knew that his mother was angry with him. In the past weeks, he had receive countless letters from his mother telling him he was a traitor. Chase had yesterday received a letter begging him to come home, so he had obliged and had come home from seminary school to see his ailing mother. "Sit, Robert." Chase could hear that her voice was weak._

_Chase hung up his wet coat and sat at the table across from his mother. "Why have you left me Robert?" She croaked. "Why have you left me here to fend for myself? I can't do this alone, you need to help me." Her eyes were pleading._

"_No," Chase spoke, "you need to help yourself. You need to stop the drinking. You are doing this all to yourself, you are destroying yourself. If you want to do that, it's your choice, but I'm not helping you through it. Now, if you want to stop this drinking," said Chase, "then I will help you. I will help you get through withdrawal, as well as everything else. But if you want me to help you through the pain of being an alcoholic… you're on your own."_

_His mother sat still, dumbstruck. Chase began to get up and leave the table but he suddenly started to feel slightly dizzy. He rubbed his forehead and realized that he was sweating massively. That was very strange considering the fact that it was cold and raining outside, and freezing in the house because his mother had failed to replace the broken heating system._

"_Robert," Chase's mother had begun to speak again, "you're right, I do need to stop and I need you to help me."_

_But Chase could not hear his mother, for his muscles had begun to twitch and he had gone into a state of subconsciousness. He was having a seizure in his temporal lobe. It screwed up his actions and emotions. Without knowing what he was doing, Chase stood up shakily, walked over to the peg on the wall and pulled down his father's gun. He began to walk over to his mother holding the gun as steady as he could in his shaky hand._

"_Robert," his mother was screeching, "are you okay? What are you doing? Robert? Stop! Stop, please stop!"_

_It was too late. Robert held the gun up to his mother, moved his hand to the trigger, and shot it three times, once at her stomach, once at her shoulder, and once right through her head. His mother dropped to the floor as blood began to spill out from her body._

_Chase suddenly dropped the gun and collapsed onto the floor as well, as his muscle twitching worsened. His subconsciousness soon drifted off to a state of unconsciousness._

Chase rolled over on his couch, the worst part of the memory still to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron ran back up to the desk at the clinic and spoke hastily to the nurse, "Chase isn't in there." She said. "Are you sure he hasn't gone into another exam room?"

"I don't think he has," the nurse answered, "but you can check. If he's not in any of the other exam rooms I'll call security."

"Okay, I'll check," said Cameron.

It was a matter of minutes before Cameron had looked through the entire clinic. She went back to the front desk. "He's not in any of the exam rooms." She told the nurse.

The nurse saw the worried expression on Cameron's face and added a tone of gentleness to her voice as she spoke. "Okay, I'll note security. Don't worry, I'm sure he's just in the bathroom or something…"

"I checked the men's room in the clinic." Cameron replied. "I don't see why he would go somewhere else."

"Okay, I'll call security now." The nurse said. "I'm sure wherever he went, he had a reason to go there. "Maybe he went to diagnostics while you were down here looking."

"Good idea." said Cameron. She headed back upstairs to the conference room.

"Where's Chase?" House questioned when Cameron entered the room alone. "Wombat get stuck behind a stampede?" He gave a little smirk.

"He's missing," Cameron said matter-of-factly. "He's not in the clinic. He isn't up here, is he?" She asked.

"Hmm…. Let me see," said House. "Chase?" He screamed cupping his hands around his mouth, "going once… going twice… yeah, he's not up here."

"I guess he really is missing." Said Cameron.

"He was acting really strange before." Foreman cut in.

"Ooh, strange," said House, "me likey." He went over to the white board and flipped it around with his cane. "This guy can wait," he said, "he's in a coma anyway. This missing Chase case sounds much more interesting. So… define strange for me," he said looking up at his two ducklings as he uncapped his marker.

Cameron and Foreman began to tell House about the strange encounter they'd had with Chase.

**Authors Notes: Okay, I hoped you liked that chapter... even though it was short. But don't worry, this fic is not ending anytime soon. I know I said it would only be two or three chapters long, but it's looking like it'll be at least five. Expect another update probably Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Please review : )**


	3. Seizures in the past and present

**Authors Notes: Okay here's a nice long chapter for you all I hope you like it. Chapter two has been beta-ed and reposted, my beta is chameron4ever. **

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say so I won't even bother saying it : ) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chase tossed and turned on his couch as the memory continued.

_Chase came to again about three hours later having no recollection of how he had ended up lying on the floor. He was only shocked even more when he saw his mother lying lifelessly on the floor in a pool of blood. He screamed out in horror and then he saw his father's gun on the ground between the two of them._

_He ran over to his mother and held onto her ice cold hand. She was showing no signs of movement whatsoever. Chase then saw the bullets in his mother's head shoulder and stomach and he knew she was dead. Chase kissed her hand and slowly began to cry. _

_He had no idea how this had happened. His first thought was that someone had broken into the house and shot his mother and maybe knocked him out. He stood up and walked over to the front door, it was locked. It was exactly how Chase had left it when in had come in from the rain earlier. _

_Chase then went around the house and checked all of the windows to see if any of them were broken or opened. All of the windows were still glued shut. The windows had been like that since before the Chase family had bought this house and they had never bothered to do anything about it. None of the windows were cracked or broken open either. _

_Lastly Chase checked the back door to find that locked too. "No," Chase thought, "No, someone has to have come in here. There is no other way…but how…but who…but I… Oh my gosh!" Thought Chase. Had his mother killed herself? But why hadn't he stopped her… _

_Chase began to panic and his heart rate began to rise. He was having a panic attack. And before he knew it he was unconscious again lying on the floor seizing._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Interesting," said House, "very interesting."

"Oh, okay," said Cameron defensively, "so Chase runs away from the clinic, falls down, acts as if he is obviously hiding something from us, and then goes missing… and that is interesting. How about concerning… or worrisome," Cameron questioned.

"No," said House shaking his head, "no it's defiantly interesting."

Cameron scowled and Foreman said, "I just think it's just weird."

Cameron then scowled at him too.

House looked at the random stuff that he had scribbled on the white board purposely standing in front of it so neither Cameron nor Foreman could see.

"You said he had a folder from a clinic patient when he fell?" He asked looking at his two ducklings.

"Yeah," Cameron answered. Foreman gave a slight nod.

"Did you read it," House interrupted.

"Most of it," Cameron replied.

"What'd it say," House asked.

"It was a thirty-seven year old man suffering from guilt and depression after he shot his wife," Cameron began.

"Well duh," House smirked, "if you shoot your wife you're going to feel guilty about it."

Cameron didn't even flinch at House's comment, she continued. "It was late one night and they heard noise in their living room. They went downstairs and saw two robbers, or something like that. The husband quietly went to the closet to get out the gun. The robbers heard them so the wife rushed over to the phone to call the police. One of the men began to punch the wife so the husband lifted up the gun and shot it at the robber but he tripped over a lamp which the other robber knocked down at him. The husband's aim was off because of that, and therefore the bullet went right through the wife's head."

"Then why isn't he in jail," House asked.

"Have you listened to anything I just said," Cameron asked throwing her arms up in exasperation, "the husband did not shoot his wife on purpose."

"Was he pronounced innocent in court?" House continued on with his questioning.

"Oh heck," said Cameron slapping her hands down on the table. "I don't know, I didn't read that far into his files." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go down to the clinic and get the folder. Bring it back up here," House ordered Cameron.

"I'll go," Foreman cut it. "I left my pager in my car and I have to go get it anyways," he said looking down at his empty belt loop as he stood up and left the room.

"Any luck with finding Chase?" Foreman asked the nurse when he got down to the clinic.

"So I take it he wasn't in the diagnostics department," the nurse stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah, no he wasn't," Foreman answered slightly confused.

No, we haven't found him yet," the nurse answered. "Security has checked this entire floor, the pathology lab, the oncology department, the cafeteria and the ICU. They haven't found him in any of those places. But it's a big hospital he could be somewhere else, there're still looking."

"Yeah," said Foreman hesitantly. "Look do you by any chance have the folder from the patient that Chase saw before he ran out of the clinic?"

"Oh yeah… I know the patient you're talking about. Let me check," she said. The nurse ducked behind the desk and pulled up a box of folders. "Let's see," she said thumbing through the pile, "… here it is." She pulled out the folder and handed it to Foreman.

"Thanks," Foreman replied.

He held onto the folder as he headed down the hall towards the elevator so he could get his pager from his car. As he was riding in the elevator Foreman skimmed through the folder and realized that Cameron was more then accurate when she explained this patient to House.

Foreman got out of the elevator and went out to the staff parking lot and over to his car which from a distance looked somewhat more isolated then usual. Right by an alley there are three parking spots that belong to Cameron, Chase and Foreman. Forman always parks his car in the middle, Chase parks his on the left and Cameron parks hers on the right.

But when Foreman walked up to his car only two of those spots were filled, his spot and the spot on the right. Chase's car was not there. Foreman quickly got his pager out from his car and then he paged House and Cameron as he headed at full speed back to the hospital entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase, still asleep on his couch, was drenched in cold sweat as he continued reliving the memory.

_Chase awoke again very frightened. He was vaguely able to recall looking at the windows and doors to see if they were shut and locked but that was all. He could not remember why he had done that though. He looked up to see that he was by the back door of the house. He wondered what he was doing there, had he been trying to get out? _

_Chase shakily stood up and walked back into the main room of the house where he found his mother on the floor in a pool of blood. Chase screamed and ran to her. "Mum," he cried, "mum, mum, mum," he began shaking her. _

_He suddenly saw a bullet in her head and then he saw ones in her stomach and shoulder. And he became even more frightened knowing she was dead. _

_Hot tears began to from his eyes. Chase just sat there for a while a screeching sort of sobbing sound coming out from his mouth. Chase's muscles suddenly began to twitch and he was more scared then ever. _

_Chase suddenly thought to call nine-one-one. Maybe they would be able to help him feel less afraid, help him remember things, and stop his muscles from twitching. And maybe, Chase sighed as he thought to himself, maybe they could help his mother. _

_Chase pulled himself along the floor over to the phone. With a twitching finger he dialed the three numbers and held the phone up to his ear. _

"_Nine-one-one," said a voice at the other end, "please state your emergency."_

"_I," Chase began," he was having difficulty trying to explain what had happened since he himself was not even sure. "My mother… she's… blood and," Chase was suddenly unable to put sentences together, "… and I… I remember… nothing, I re…" Chase's eyes were suddenly attracted to flashing light on the phone that showed a call was being made. All of Chase's muscles began to twitch and he fell to the floor unconscious again, the flashing light on the phone having brought on another seizure. _

"_Sir," said the lady on the other end of the phone, "Sir, please calm down and try to tell me what's happening." The lady hung up after waiting two more minutes for an answer. She saw the phone number from which the call was being made so she checked in a phone book and found the address. She sent over a police car and an ambulance. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Chase went somewhere?" House, having received Foreman's page, asked when Foreman entered the conference room.

"Ah, that's what I'd be guessing," Foreman replied not even sure why House was asking. "I mean that's our best bet considering his car's not here. That is unless someone stole it," Foreman finished, "… but that would just be too much of a coincidence," Foreman added shaking his head after a seconds pause.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Cameron asked very concerned.

Foreman had only sent the page to House because he couldn't remember Cameron's pager number off of the top of his head.

"Chase's car is not in the parking lot," Foreman answered.

"But how is that possible," Cameron cried. "His car was there when I came in, and that was just a little over an hour ago."

"Where do you think he went?" House asked Foreman ignoring Cameron's comment.

"We should call the police," Cameron interrupted. "He could be anywhere."

"Don't know," Foreman answered to House's question. "Home, maybe. I don't see where else he would go. But Cameron's right," Foreman added. "We should call the police if Chase isn't in the hospital he no longer our responsibility."

"Let's go," replied House standing up and grabbing his cane.

"Where," asked Foreman and Cameron sounding thoroughly confused.

"Chase's house," replied House. "If I find him there chilling out or something he is so busted." House smirked.

Cameron was flabbergasted at House's comment.

"Wait," Cameron said, "what about the patient? We can't just ignore his case." Cameron was very worried about Chase but she knew it was just wrong to forget about the patient.

"Oh perfect Doctor Cameron," said House. "Since you seem to have big interest in this case you stay here and start solving it while Doctor Foreman and I go to Chase's house and find him."

Foreman just gave a quizzical look.

"But…" Cameron sputtered, "I…"

"Come on Foreman let's go." House said.

"No House, it's okay," Foreman said, "I can stay here."

"I said come on Foreman let's go." House answered.

Cameron slumped down into a chair and pouted as House and Foreman exited the room, Foreman raising his eyebrows and giving her a look that was somewhere between questionable and sympathetic before he left.

"House why are we going to Chase's apartment," Foreman asked as they headed down the hall. "I mean we're not even sure if he's there."

"Because I said so," was House's reply. House did not care the least bit about what was wrong with Chase but if there were any secrets that he had or any dirt on Chase he wanted to know about it. There was also the fact that House had purposely skipped out on all of his clinic hours that week and he knew Cuddy would be looking to pound him so House wanted to be as far away from the hospital as possible in order to avoid her.

Foreman and House got out of the elevator and went into the parking lot. Foreman waited for House to start walking in the direction of his motorcycle so he could follow.

"Oh no," said House when Foreman looked at him. "There is no way I am giving you a ride on my motorcycle. You don't deserve it."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Fine," he replied. "Were taking my car, it's over here." He and House started walking in that direction. "Oh," Foreman said, turning around to face House, "and I'm driving." He sneered. House gave him an evil eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreman and House entered Chase's apartment which House had managed to get open with a credit card, a needle and a chopstick. Why he carried a needle and a chopstick around with him Foreman didn't even want to know.

"What exactly are we looking for," Foreman asked as he stepped into Chase's apartment.

"I don't know," replied House, "Chase or any reason why he was acting weirdly or anything that might tell us where he is if he's not here."

"Well I found him," Foreman said as he entered the living room and saw Chase asleep on the couch. But House had already headed off to Chase's bedroom.

"Chase," Foreman said wanting to wake him up but not in a rude manner. Chase didn't ever stir. Foreman walked over to him to find him drenched in cold sweat. He then pulled out his penlight lifted Chase's eyelids up and shined the penlight into Chase's eyes for the second time that day.

Chase jolted at the light. He stood up staring straight ahead. Foreman noticed Chase's left hand twitching. Chase was in a sub-conscious state again, Foreman thought that he looked that way but he was not sure. "Chase," he called carefully, "can you hear me? Chase?"

Chase picked up a lamp from an end table and smashed it on the floor a deep glare still in his eyes.

"Chase?" Foreman questioned again.

Chase fell to the floor and began to seize.

Foreman ran to him. "House," he screamed. "House get in here. He's having a seizure." Foreman yelled.

House came running into the room carrying two bottles of pills. "I think I know why," he said.

"Why," asked Foreman who was on his hands and knees trying to hold Chase down.

House showed Foreman the two bottles of pills.

"Mysoline, Felbatol," Foreman read the bottle labels. "But," Foreman stuttered, "but…but those are epilepsy medications."

Chase stopped seizing and he lay unconscious on his living room floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes: There how'd ya like it? A nice long chapter. Expect another update on Friday. **

**I really appreciate that a lot of you have put my story on your favorite stories list but why put my story on without reviewing. Please review…… your reviews are very helpful : )**


	4. Epilepsy and Lupus

**Authors Notes: I am giving you guys this chapter two days earlier then I planned. Due to insomnia and lots of sugar I was able to get it done in one night … enjoy it : )**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned House, that would be really awesome… but sadly I don't**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron stared glumly at the symptoms on the white board. She was mad at House there was no doubt about that. Why had House taken Foreman with him? Cameron knew that Foreman cared about Chase probably just as much as he cared about the weather in Venezuela.

Oh well, Cameron decided to stop complaining and attempt to solve the case. She looked at the white board, the symptoms read:

Joint Pain

Fever

Rash

Kidney Failure

Light Sensitivity

Cameron went up to the board and added coma to the list, because she remembered that House had said the patient was in a coma. Cameron stared at the symptoms for a little longer. Ignoring the coma the first thing that came to Cameron's mind was Lupus.

"Well," Cameron thought to herself, "since it's never Lupus I guess I'll go run the test."

She went into the patient's room and found that he was awake now. "Hi I'm Doctor Cameron," she said when she entered the room. How are you feeling…? John," Cameron asked as she read the name from the file.

"Same as before," he answered, "but a little groggy."

"When did you wake up?" Cameron asked him.

"About twenty minutes ago," John replied.

"Grogginess can be expected after waking up from a coma." Cameron said. "Now if it's okay with you I am going to draw some blood so that I can test you for Lupus. Right now that is what your symptoms point to."

"What's Lupus," asked John.

"It's an autoimmune disease," Cameron replied, "it's when your immune system is too strong."

"Oh," said John, "go ahead and draw the blood."

Cameron went over to the table and got out a needle and a syringe. "Okay John, I need you to hold your arm out for me," she said walking back towards him.

John did so. Just as Cameron lifted up the needle to put it into his arm her pager went off. Since she had been so concentrated on what she was doing her pager beeping scared the living daylights out of her and she dropped the needle on the floor.

But what she saw on her pager scared her even more. It was from House and the message read Chase seizures. "Oh my god," Cameron cried when she read this.

"Is everything okay," asked John who was still waiting patiently with his arm out.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine," said Cameron slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that."

She went over to the table and got another needle after she threw away the one that had fallen on the floor. She hastily drew John's blood and left the room to take it to the lab. She was scared as heck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chase has epilepsy?" Foreman asked House sounding astounded.

"That's what I'd guess," said House, "considering he's stocked up on these meds."

"Stocked up," Foreman questioned.

"Yeah," House replied. "He has about five other bottles of both of these in his medicine cabinet. Oh," he added, "I also found this." He opened his hand revealing another bottle of pills. He showed it to Foreman.

"Prozac," Foreman replied when he read it. "Is Chase depressed," he asked House.

"I don't know," House replied, "but this bottle was opened today."

"How do you know," Foreman asked.

"The plastic seal was lying on his bathroom sink," House said. "And look at this place it's neat as a pin Chase would not leave garbage on his sink for multiple days."

"I guess you're right," said Foreman looking around. He read the dosage information and then spilled the pills out onto the coffee table. He counted them, "there's one hundred mg. gone," he exclaimed. "If Chase has already taken that much today no wonder he was sleeping. I'm surprised it hasn't made him sick," he added.

"Maybe it has," said House thoughtfully.

"House," said Foreman tilting his head, "an overdose of Prozac can't cause a seizure. But epilepsy can. Oh and as a matter of fact it does, and since I think it is very obvious here that Chase has epilepsy I would say that epilepsy would be the cause of the seizure."

"Mysoline and Felbatol," said House, "are very strong epilepsy drugs. If Chase is on them, and I think it's very obvious here that Chase is on them," House smirked having mocked Foreman, "he shouldn't be having seizures unless something very strong aggravated it."

"I shined my penlight in his eyes," said Foreman, "it is common for epileptics to have seizures caused by light."

"Yeah," said House, "lots and lots of bright flashing lights. You shined your penlight into each of his pupils once. Give it to me."

Foreman rolled his eyes but took out his penlight and tossed it to House.

"This," said House turning on the penlight, "is no bright flashing light. It's totally dull… duller than you," he added.

"Yeah, that says a lot," said Foreman giving a fake smile.

"So what are you saying anyways," Foreman asked, "this seizure was not epilepsy."

"No," said House shaking his head, "it was probably an epileptic seizure but something other then the light triggered it. Oh and I would love to know what," said House, greedily rubbing his hands together.

"Loud noises can cause epileptic seizures." Foreman stated.

"What," shouted House, "I can't hear you since it's so noisy in here."

Foreman just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We should get him back to the hospital," Foreman said to House while looking at the poor Chase lying unconscious on the floor. "At least get him in a bed or something until he wakes up. Then we should give him some of his medicine."

"Yeah, sure whatever," said House, he seemed slightly preoccupied.

"Should I call an ambulance or something," Foreman asked.

"Don't bother," said House. "We can just bring him back in your car."

"Okay," said Foreman sounding slightly unsure. Foreman took the bottles of Mysoline, Felbatol, and Prozac and put them into Chase's messenger bag which was lying at one end of the couch. Foreman then picked up the bag and draped it over his shoulder. "I'm taking it back for him," said Foreman defensively when House gave him a strange stare. "Uh, how are we going to get Chase down to my car…"

"Which I'm driving," interrupted House, "sorry beat you this time."

"Fine," said Foreman.

"Easy," said House. "I'll carry Chase down to your car."

"You can do that," Foreman asked.

"Watch," said House. He went over to Chase and pulled him off of the floor. House then lifted him up by his legs and flung the other half of Chase's body over his shoulder.

"Okay then," said Foreman under his breath.

He walked to the door and held it open for House then he shut it behind him. They walked down the stairs and out the door to Foreman's car. House laid Chase down in the back seat and then hopped into the driver's seat. Foreman reluctantly got into the passenger seat.

House began to drive to the hospital and Foreman took out his cell to call Cameron. She was probably worried because she was Cameron who always worries and because Foreman was pretty sure House had sent her some sort of weird page.

"Foreman," Foreman said into the phone when Cameron answered.

"Oh thank god," cried Cameron. "Is Chase okay? Where did you find him? What happened?" Cameron began with the questions.

"We found Chase at his apartment," said Foreman. "We was sleeping, we think he overdosed on Prozac sometime today. He barely woke up before he had a seizure."

"A Prozac overdose wouldn't cause a seizure," said Cameron.

"I know," said Foreman. "House also found Mysoline and Felbatol at his place. We think he has epilepsy."

"He never told any of us," Cameron said.

"I know," said Foreman. "Look Cameron, he just had an epileptic seizure, common in epilepsy patients. We're just not sure what triggered it yet."

"Is he unconscious," Cameron asked.

"Yes," answered Foreman.

"Where are you guys," Cameron asked.

"In my car on our way to the hospital," Foreman answered. "We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Can I do anything," asked Cameron.

Foreman thought for a second. "Yeah," he answered. "Get a pillow and a blanket in the conference room."

"Sure," said Cameron.

They hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes: So how'd ya like this chapter????? You all got it early. Oh I apologize if any of the medical stuff in this chapter is incorrect. I did research so hopefully it's right, but if it's not my apology. The next and final chapter should be up on Saturday.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews you guys are great……… keep the reviews coming I really appreciate them : )**


	5. A nice conversation

**Authors Notes: Okay it's Saturday so here is the last chapter just like I promised. Thank you all so much for your reviews you guys are great …………….. **

**enjoy the last chapter : ) **

**Disclaimer: I am running out of interesting things to say in my disclaimer so I'll just get right to the point. I don't own House…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreman entered the conference room closely followed by House who was carrying Chase on his shoulder. Cameron was waiting in there patiently. She had pulled three chairs together and placed a pillow at one end. She was sitting on the table holding a blanket.

House practically threw Chase down on the chairs and then went over to the coffee maker. Cameron adjusted the pillow so it was lying under Chase's head and then she lay the blanket on top of him. "Are you sure we shouldn't get hi in a room or anything," she asked Foreman.

"Yeah," Foreman replied placing Chase's messenger bag on the ground. "He'll be fine in here. I mean come on Cameron just think of how embarrassed Chase would be if he woke up in a bed with a hospital gown on in front of his colleagues after he overdosed on medication probably for a stupid reason. Trust me," Foreman said, "he'll be much happier waking up in here."

Cameron rolled her eyes but said nothing realizing that Foreman had a point. She took a small bottle containing a grayish liquid. "Liquid charcoal," she told Foreman. "If he's overdosed it's probably best we give it to him." Liquid charcoal is used in patients that have ingested too much of one certain pill toxin or medication. It helped to in a way dissolve it.

Foreman agreed and helped tilt Chase's head back and open his mouth while Cameron poured the gross tasting liquid down his throat. Foreman then held Chase's head straight up and closed his mouth to be sure that he had swallowed it. When Foreman was sure that all of the liquid had been safely swallowed by Chase he laid his back down on the pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two hours later and Chase began to stir. Foreman was the only one in the room. Cameron and House were in the patient's room. Cameron was attempting to start the patient on the Lupus treatment since his ANA had been positive. House was in there attempting to stop Cameron from giving the patient the Lupus treatment. He really did not want it to be Lupus. He didn't want the Lupus treatment to help. "It's never been Lupus before," House had complained, "so it can't be Lupus now."

Foreman went over to Chase as he began to open his eyes. Chase pushed himself up on his elbows so he was in a sitting position. He stared at Foreman and blinked a few times. Foreman went over to Chase's messenger bag and got twenty-five mg. of both of his epilepsy drugs, went over to the sink and filled a glass with water, and then brought both things back to Chase. "Take these," Foreman said, holding the pills out to Chase.

Chase stared at the pills for a moment then he took them from Foreman and swallowed each one with a sip of water. "W-w- where did you get these," he stuttered.

"Your apartment," Foreman replied carefully.

Chase was shocked. He looked around for a solid minute and then he realized that he was in the conference room. "How'd I get here?" He asked.

Foreman told Chase the whole story from House asking Cameron to go down to the clinic and get him. By the time Foreman had finished Chase seemed much less confused and much more awake and alert. He was sitting up straight in one of the chairs. Foreman was right in front of him sitting on the table.

"So…" said Foreman, "were not sure what triggered your seizure but we took care of the overdose with liquid charcoal."

"That would explain the awful taste in my mouth," said Chase giving a very shy smile.

Foreman got up and poured Chase another glass of water from the sink. "Thanks," Chase said when he brought it to him. Foreman sat back down.

Foreman was just as curious about Chase as House was so he just couldn't help himself from asking. "Chase," he asked, "what was going on today? Why were you acting so strange? Why did you sneak out of work and why did you overdose on Prozac?" Foreman expected Chase to tell him to shut up or something. But surprisingly Chase began to speak almost as if he had wanted Foreman to ask.

"I left work so I could go to my apartment and overdose on Prozac," Chase began, "and I overdosed on Prozac because I knew it would make me feel better. I knew it put me to sleep and I knew it would get rid of the memory."

"What memory," Foreman asked.

Chase took a deep breath. "The memory that triggered my seizure," he said.

Foreman thought about it going into full neurologist mode for several minutes. "A memory triggering an epileptic seizure, that's incredibly rare Chase," said Foreman. "I mean in order for that to happen all of your epileptic seizures must have been in your temporal lobe, which is a very rare place for seizures to happen. And," Foreman continued, "The memory that triggered this seizure must have been a memory that happened during a seizure."

"I know," said Chase slowly.

"Are you going to tell me what this memory is," Foreman asked.

Chase buried his head in his hand for several minutes; he slowly lifted it up and replied, "Yes."

Chase began to tell Foreman his darkest memory which he had relived on his living couch that morning.

When Chase got to his first seizure, where he sub-consciously shot his mother Foreman noticed him blinking back tears.

"Chase," Foreman replied, "it wasn't your fault and you know that. You had no control over what you were doing." Foreman changed his tone of voice. "When one has a seizure in their temporal they have no control over their actions. Chase you couldn't control it, it wasn't your fault."

"I know," Chase sobbed miserably. "But the worst part," he said, "is that I didn't even know I killed her. I was just sitting there holding her hand, thinking that someone had broken in and killed her. But no," said Chase, "the whole time, it was me. And I found that out from some doctors at a hospital. The told me that I had epilepsy. I had had a series of temporal lobe seizures which caused me to loose control of my actions and my muscle movements. They said I had shot my mother during the sub-conscious stage of a seizure. I asked them to prove it," said Chase, "and they said there was no way that they could."

Angry tears were coming out of Chase's eyes at this point.

"Chase," Foreman said sternly, "don't even think that. Don't even think that for one minute. You know very well that you didn't kill your mother on purpose." 

"Maybe I did," cried Chase. "I told her I wouldn't help her. I told her destroying herself was her choice, I told her…"

"Chase look at me," said Foreman, "you didn't."

Chase began to cry hysterically. His head was down his shoulders were shaking. But soon his crying became labored breathing then gentle sobs and slowly it hushed into silence. Chase looked up at Foreman, "I know," he said. "You're right."

Chase calmed down and he began to talk to Foreman again, "the patient that I saw today at the clinic…"

"…he brought the memory back into your mind." Foreman finished for him.

Chase nodded. "It made me so confused and scared and dizzy and…"

"That's why you ran out of the clinic and fell down in the hallway." Foreman finished for him again.

Chase nodded again. "Where are Cameron and House?" He asked.

"With the patient," Foreman answered.

"Is he okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Foreman replied, "he has Lupus."

"Seriously," asked Chase, his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know," said Foreman, "it threw us all for a loop too. Especially House, he's not taking it to well." He stifled a small laugh.

Chase gave a small giggle too.

"You know Chase," said Foreman, "psychotherapy might help you come to terms with your memory. You might be able to think about it without having it cause depression or a seizure. You might be able to think about it and live with it, be okay with it."

"I don't want to see a psychotherapist," Chase said flatly.

"I took some classes on psychotherapy in collage," said Foreman. "We could try it sometime… if you want," he said.

Chase thought about it hard and then moved his head up and down in a slow nod.

Foreman's pager went off. He looked at it, "sorry Chase," he said. "I have to go the patient is going psychotic."

"Symptom of Lupus," Chase smiled.

"You should probably stay here for a little while," said Foreman, "I'll be right back."

Foreman had just walked out of the door when Chase decided that he needed to tell him something. "Foreman wait!" He yelled. Foreman stopped in his tracks. Chase ran out the door. "I just wanted to say thank you," said Chase. "Thank you for talking with me. I feel much better about things."

Foreman gave a slight smile, "anytime," he said. "Anytime."

**The End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes: There how'd ya like it a nice happy, sappy ending to the chappie : )**

**I know the Chase Foreman stuff was kind of weird but I wanted it to be different, so please tell me what you think of that…**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my fic, I really appreciate it**

**Review………………………..??????? pretty pretty please : )**


End file.
